Crash Twinsanity
Crash Twinsanity Theme Crash Twinsanity (クラッシュ・バンディクー5 え〜っ クラッシュとコルテックスの野望?!? Crash Bandicoot 5: The Ambition of Crash and Cortex?!? in Japanese) is a video game in the Crash Bandicoot series. It was released in North America on 28 September 2004 for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox, and is the fifth game that is not a spin-off. It was planned to be released on the GameCube, but was cancelled on said console for unknown reasons. The story is set three years after the events of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, where the villainous Doctor Neo Cortex and the mighty Uka Uka were left stranded in the Antarctic sea. In this game's story, N. Sanity Island comes under threat by a sinister duo called The Evil Twins, forcing Crash Bandicoot to reluctantly team up with his arch nemesis and creator, Doctor Neo Cortex, who the twins seem to hold malice against, but why? Where did they come from? Can the bandicoot and mad scientist solve the Evil Twins true identity and save the world from destruction before they destroy each other? There are four playable characters: Crash Bandicoot, Doctor Neo Cortex (sometimes both at the same time), Cortex's niece, Nina Cortex and MechaBandicoot during the final boss battle. Story Part 1 - N. Sanity Island Three years have passed since the events of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, and a frozen Doctor Neo Cortex and Uka Uka wash up on N. Sanity Beach. As Coco innocently chases a butterfly, Cortex knocks her out with his ray gun, and disguises as her to lure an unaware Crash through Jungle Bungle. Eventually, the path stops, and "Coco" reveals herself. Cortex reveals that he has organized a gathering, "like a birthday party, except...the exact opposite", with Crash's past enemies as party guests, consisting of Dingodile, Tiny Tiger, Pinstripe Potoroo, Crunch Bandicoot (who mistakenly thought that the event was an actual birthday party), Nitros Oxide, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, and Polar (who is holding a baseball bat as revenge for all the times he was ridden on by Crash in Crash Bandicoot 2). Cortex quickly starts "handing out the presents" by throwing bombs and shooting at him. Crash beats him once again, and orders Doctor N. Gin to roll out his newest creation: Mecha-Bandicoot, a giant, robotic Crash lookalike. Ultimately, Crash beats the robot up, and the resulting explosion knocks Crash and Cortex into a cave, while Dingodile and Ripper Roo discuss lunch. Infuriated at losing to Crash again, Cortex charges at Crash, knocking the duo down a hole, leading to a cavern. As the brawl makes its way through the underground mine, Cortex eventually stumbles across a Power Crystal. Shortly after claiming it, a giant drill rises from the ground, separating Cortex and the Crystal from Crash. The drill opens, and a horde of ant-like enemies flood out, taking Crates into the drill and, occasionally, attacking Crash. Crash stops the drill and meets up with Cortex, commanding Crash to back away from his treasure, or he'll go "crystal crazy". Not listening, Crash and Cortex both grab the Crystal and fight for it, helping them complete the rest of the level. Eventually, the duo are chased by the aforementioned drill to the surface. Once outside, two parrots who call themselves the Evil Twins appear and proclaim that they are going to destroy the island. Cortex makes fun of them initially, but to show how serious they are, they pull Cortex's brain out of his head, causing him to flee in terror, still holding his brain. Crash eventually finds Cortex again, who pleads for his help. He states how he envies the simple life of the tribesfolk, the noble boar and the humble bumblebee, only to be swarmed by bees. Cortex, oblivious to any danger, goes on a mad dash through the woods because of the attacking bees. A beehive falls on Cortex's head during the run, and later a bear starts chasing him. Crash is able to help him avoid various traps along the way, until Cortex is captured by Papu Papu. Crash makes his way upriver, hiding from the tribesmen. Crash eventually infiltrates Papu Papu's village and rescues Cortex, who is tied to a totem pole with a Power Crystal on the top. Crash grabs the Power Crystal, thus destroying the totem, making it fall into a river along with Cortex. Angry at Crash for the chaos he caused, Papu Papu orders his tribesmen to attack Crash. After escaping from the tribesmen and reuniting with Cortex, Crash meets with a local farmer emu named Farmer Ernest. Farmer Ernest offers Crash a Power Crystal if Crash can clear all the worms out of his nearby Wumpa orchard. Cortex shoots Farmer Ernest in response, and takes the Power Crystal anyway. Unable to get past his land, they are forced to get rid of the worms anyway, so they can use the Wumpa trees to reach the top of N. Sanity Mountain. After passing through the farm, Crash and Cortex encounter the Evil Twins again. Revealing they are from the 10th Dimension, they bring a totem god, known as Tikimon, to life to destroy Crash and Cortex. The duo manage to defeat it as the Evil Twins leave. The information the twins reveal give Cortex an idea, and he announces their next destination to be Cortex's Iceberg Lab. Part 2 - Iceberg Lab Crash and Cortex eventually arrive at their destination. The key to the lab, however, doesn't work much to Cortex's frustration, so the two are forced to go the long way round - up the iceberg it is situated on. On the way, Cortex comes across a gang of penguins demanding pay, stating that their check bounced since the past few years had been slow, and the Wrath of Cortex hadn't gone as well as they had hoped. Cortex then pretends to bribe them with fish before shooting one, prompting the rest to fly off, leaving behind a power crystal. Later on, the two stumble across Uka Uka, who is frozen in a sheet of ice. Surprised to see such an unlikely alliance, he transforms into a giant ice creature and tries to squish the pair of them, only to be roasted by Crash and Cortex. Uka Uka tries to leave after the fight, only to be stopped by Aku Aku, who informs him of the Evil Twins' plans, before proposing to team up themselves. Uka Uka, who is insistent that destroying the world is his job, accepts. Together again, the Aku Uka brothers travel to the 10th dimension to confront the Evil Twins themselves. Crash and Cortex arrive inside the lab at long last, but are interrupted by the Evil Twins who have defeated Aku Aku and Uka Uka. They reveal that they knew Cortex from long ago, claiming that he ruined their lives (although Cortex has no knowledge of this) and accidentally reveal that they also have a large supply of treasure. They then send their army of Ant Drones to destroy Crash and Cortex, but they are swiftly beaten, forcing the Evil Twins to retreat. When Aku Aku and Uka Uka recover, they ask Cortex who the twins are but he does not know. Aku Aku considers handing Cortex over to the Evil Twins, but Cortex, reluctantly, forms a truce with his nemesis. Cortex then shows Crash the Psychetron, a teleportation device which they can use to travel to the 10th dimension and defeat the Evil Twins. To get there, they require six power crystals, currently they have four. Cortex proposes that N. Gin might have one in his battleship but it is about to set sail. While Cortex is in deep thought about getting down fast, Crash boots Cortex off the balcony, using him as a makeshift sledge to get down the iceberg through a long downhill slope. On the way they find a power crystal. They eventually land on Dingodile's cabin, wrecking it, but Cortex, feeling embarrassed, is unwilling to go any further and states that no amount of treasure could ever compensate. Dingodile hears about the Evil Twins' treasure and secretly follows Crash. Crash ventures into the battleship and eventually finds another power crystal, and battles N. Gin in his airborne crow's nest in the process. N. Gin uses a missile launcher and some TNT crates to fight Crash but is tricked into destroying the platform he and Crash are standing on. Crash lands in a hallway filled with dangers, when the ship's chef, Rusty Walrus, comes in claiming Crash as fresh meat. (Tip: In the Rusty Walrus chase sequence, try to minimize moving left and right.) Rusty chases after Crash until they reach the exit, where the two become separated. Crash ends up in an area full of TNT Crates, one of which N. Gin lands on, causing a massive explosion that sends the two flying. Crash lands on a nearby iceberg where Doctor Nefarious Tropy and Doctor Nitrus Brio are watching the ship sink. Tropy and Brio have heard about the treasure, and order Crash to tell them more about it. As expected, Crash remains silent. Tropy then orders Brio to drink a potion that turns him into a giant and somewhat frog-like mutant. Both N. Tropy and N. Brio battle Crash for the information on the treasure but Crash defeats Tropy. Brio attacks one last time but ends up sending Crash flying back to Cortex's Lab by flipping the iceberg he's standing on. Crash returns to the Psychetron and delivers the crystals to Cortex; now they have enough to progress. At that moment, Coco appears. Believing that Cortex has kidnapped Crash, she kicks him, causing the Psychetron to malfunction, knocking her out for the second time, thus destroying the power crystals they just found. The Psychetron will have to be repaired if they want to use it, and only one person can fix it: Cortex's niece, Nina. Using his airship, they set course for Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil. Part 3 - The Academy of Evil Crash and Cortex use Cortex's airship to travel to the academy. While traveling, the Evil Twins appear and send a horde of Ant Drones to attack Cortex. Cortex manages to fend them off with his ray gun. Crash and Cortex reach Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil. There, they venture through the secret underground sewage system hidden under a fountain in the courtyard. On the way, Cortex gets stuck in a barrel, so Crash has to roll him around for almost the whole level. After finding a new power crystal, they meet Dingodile who tells them he's heard of the treasure and wants a cut. Dingodile uses his flamethrower on the pipe Cortex is standing on which sends him flying out of the sewer. Crash and Dingodile fight, but Crash wins and goes back up to the Academy. After the encounter with Dingodile, Crash ventures through the Academy of Evil. He soon comes across a library that is filling up with acid; Crash has to run to the top floor of the library to escape the acid. Crash finds another power crystal along the way. Cortex appears and decides to take it from there, sending Crash back to guard the airship and make sure its mooring ropes are secure. Cortex makes his way through the halls—and is chased by bugs several times, but he manages to escape them. After recovering another power crystal, he reaches Nina's bedroom, and Cortex asks Nina to show him what she's learned from school; Nina obliges by going through the rooftops. Soon, they see the airship floating away, due to the fact that Crash tied it to a bus. After Nina finds another power crystal, the airship starts following her, and the swinging bus starts destroying some parts of the rooftops. Nina manages to escape it before it catches up with her. She then meets up with Cortex in the halls, who tells her to get back to the airship. Cortex carries on, before he meets up with the headmistress, Madame Amberly. The two fight, but despite Amberly's best efforts, Cortex wins. After the fight, he meets up with Crash and they all reach the airship. With enough crystals again, they decide to go back to the Iceberg Lab. On the airship, Cortex finally remembers his past with the Evil Twins. It is revealed that while he was just a child and a student of the Academy of Evil, his first experiment involved an early Evolvo-Ray and Neo's twin parrots named Victor and Moritz. At the end of the experiment, Victor and Moritz are nowhere to be found (in reality, Neo sent them to the 10th dimension). After that experiment, he never saw them ever again and was heartbroken for the loss of his two pet parrots (even though he just laughed as a child). Part 4 - Twinsanity Island Back at the Iceberg Lab, Nina and Cortex fix the machine and venture to a new dimension. In the Tenth Dimension, Cortex is seen hugging what he thinks is Crash, but is actually none other than Evil Crash. The vicious animal then kidnaps Nina. Cortex and Crash begin to chase after them; Crash again makes use of Cortex and rides him down the volcano like a sledge to chase after Evil Crash. They soon end up on Twinsanity Island, a twisted version of N. Sanity Island. Crash sees Cortex, a tied up Nina, and Evil Crash at a warped version of his own house. Cortex demands that Evil Crash lets Nina go and takes him instead, which ends with Evil Crash chasing him. Crash follows and the three take part in another mad dash through Twinsanity Island. At the end, Cortex, Nina and Crash find the Evil Twins' hideout. In the treasure chamber, deep in their domain, they find N. Tropy, N. Brio, and N. Gin, who claim they all found the treasure first. But it belongs to none other than Spyro the Dragon, who proceeds to burn the doctors. Our three heroes reach Victor and Moritz and after a brief exchange of taunts, Cortex tricks them into going into their cage, much like he did when he was a child. Victor and Moritz then transform the cage into an epic mech and a fight begins. Crash runs off at the start of the fight, leaving only Nina and a trembling Cortex. Nina uses her acrobatic skills to destroy the mech's power supply for the first part of the fight. Once Nina tires out, Cortex uses his ray gun to blast the mech's guns off. After Cortex has finished his part of the fight, Crash enters, piloting Mecha Bandicoot. After Crash barrages the mech with missiles, Victor and Moritz fly away, only to stumble into Evil Crash's house, where he eats them. Back at the Psychetron, Cortex states he was wrong about Crash and attempts to send Crash into a different dimension, only to have the Psychetron malfunction and send Cortex into Crash's brain, much to Coco's surprise and both Crash and Nina's confusion. Cortex screams and has a meltdown after seeing the multiple clones while Crash, who doesn't seem to be worried, just picks his ear and smiles. Bonus (100% Video) In order to unlock the 100% video,the player must collect all the colored-gems in multiple levels. If collected, on the menu screen it can be played. In the NTSC version It shows that Crash and Cortex got invited by an Unknown Person (or possibly just a radio) to one of Cortex's base. he says that they must do a trust exercise which Cortex accepts hardly. Crash puts his arms in front of him for catching and while, Cortex saying "You're in a safe place,You're in a safe place", one Wumpa Fruit of a bowl falls of in front of Crash's legs and Crash picks it up, forgetting the whole exercise. Cortex finally gets relaxed, and falls, but Crash doesn't catch him. As Cortex falls, Crash seems to not care for Cortex, and eats the wumpa fruit. After that, Cortex tries to stand up and says "I hate bandicoots" making him fall once again. However in the PAL and 'NTSC-J '''version of the game there is a different cutscene where Crash can be seen doing fighting moves. Gameplay The gameplay in ''Crash Twinsanity is different compared to previous games in the series. For a start, there are over-worlds (such as N. Sanity Island (Hub)) that contain levels (i.e. Jungle Bungle), rather than Warp Rooms and the game has a more free-roam feel. That means there is also not a Load/Save screen, instead, the game is automatically saved by activating a World Crate. Not all has changed, Crates, Crystals and Gems are still present, although, crystals do not really have much importance in the plot other than for Cortex's Psychetron machine. Gems are no longer earned by breaking crates; instead, they have to be found, this can range from incredibly easy to really challenging. Crates serve mostly for Wumpa Fruit and lives. Crash's gameplay is mostly the same as before, he can still do his trademark spin attack, double jump and body slam moves. Like always, he has Aku Aku with him. The mask works just like before. He can give from 1 level protection to 3 level invincibility, but it does not last long and Aku Aku no longer protects Crash from TNTs and Nitros. Occasionally, you are paired with Dr. Cortex, working together as a team, they are both fighting over a crystal and Crash gains the upper hand, turning his creator into a lethal weapon, Crash can use Cortex to slam Enemies with his mallet like head, spin with him, increasing striking range and throw Cortex over to an area where he can shoot enemies with his Ray Gun, activate levers or collect gems, much to the doctors reluctance. Cortex himself will sometimes go solo, armed with his ray gun and a limited amount of ammunition. If the blaster runs out of ammo, Cortex can't do anything aside from screaming and trip which works like Crash's slide kick. His gameplay is more of a third-person Shooter with the gun's crosshairs showing automatically at something that can be shot (such as a bell to take care of Robotic Janitors). Cortex unfortunately can only do a small jump which can be tricky on platforming sections. He is accompanied by Uka Uka as his mask. Along Crash and Cortex's adventure, Nina becomes a playable character. Nina can use her bionic arms to grab grappling hooks and fists to punch enemies, she can also spin like Crash which lasts a moment longer and pull a much better jump than her uncle but can not double jump. She has Uka Uka as her mask too. ]] Other areas of gameplay include, Humiliskate, when Crash is using Cortex like a sled at high speed, avoiding hazards and Nitro Crates. Doc Amok, where Cortex is in a panicked state and in some kind of trouble, so Crash will have to clear the path of enemies and hazards before Cortex runs into them, if he does, Crash will have failed and have to go back to the last Checkpoint, however he will not lose a life. Finally, Rollerbrawl, when Crash and Cortex are having a fight in a cartoon style ball of fists and fury, the player will have to control the pair as they careen down, all you can do is move about in this mode. If stopped the duo can be seen abusing each other (like Cortex giving Crash a spanking). Also, briefly in one level Cortex will get stuck in a pipe and Crash will have to roll him around and solve puzzles to get him through the different pipes successfully. In the final battle against the Evil Twins, Crash jumps in controlling Mecha-Bandicoot. The robot can shoot plasma balls and fire missiles. This is the only part where Mecha-Bandicoot is playable. Controls General : Move : Control Camera , , , : Center Camera : View Inventory Crash Bandicoot : Jump, press again to Double Jump : Spin : Crouch, hold and move to Crawl, press when moving to Knee Slide then : Body Slam then : When moving to Slide Jump Dr. Neo Cortex : Fire Ray Gun, hold to Charge-Up and then release : Jump : Crouch, hold and move to Crawl, press when moving to Body Slide then : Radial Blast , : Strafe Nina Cortex : Punch/Wall Reel : Jump : Spin then : Jump Punch/Wall Reel Crash & Cortex : Spin : Twin Slam : Jump + : Twin Spin then : Twin Throw Mecha-Bandicoot : Tap to fire Missiles, hold and release to fire Plasma : Jump Humiliskate : Speed Up : Jump Production The game was originally developed under the title Crash Bandicoot Evolution with a largely different concept and gameplay. The plot involved the Evil Twins and the Ants. They served as the antagonists and were traveling to different planets to steal materials to make their own planet. This storyline was eventually changed due to the fact that it was too similar to the one from the first Ratchet and Clank game. Since the game was scrapped quite far into development, the developers had to begin from a nearly clean slate while the original deadline for the game still remained, causing the game to be rushed and a notable amount of content to be cut. Many of the unused assets from these early phases can still be seen in the game's concept art galleries. Before the game got its final title, many others were proposed, such as the already mentioned 'Crash Bandicoot Evolution'; others were 'Crash Bandicoot: Fully Fluxed', 'Crash Bandicoot: Tandemonium', 'Crash Bandicoot: A Whole New Dimension', and the playable demo version title 'Crash Bandicoot: Unlimited'. Eventually, 'Crash Bandicoot: Twinsane' came up, which eventually evolved into Twinsanity. In the game, many hidden items can be found through either using a cheating device or a glitch. These hidden items can range from a Life Crate to items never seen through normal gameplay. Spiralmouth composed the music for this game, who would later compose the music for Crash Tag Team Racing along with Marc Baril. Many remixes of the Crash Twinsanity soundtrack are present in CTTR. Several characters were removed from the game, including the Ant Leader, a giant Ant that would have led the Ant Drones, Capu Capu, who owned a boat and would have taken Crash to the Iceberg Lab or N. Sanity Island (his boat still appears in the game), Evil Coco, an alternate version of Coco that lived in the Tenth Dimension, and Evil Capu Capu, who would have served the same role as his "good" counterpart, but in the Tenth Dimension. During development, loads of different levels were removed from the game, most of them never got into development and some were deleted, but can still be seen in photos or videos today. Cut levels include Gone a Bit Coco, Rehab Lab, Security Insanity, the Cut Train Express Level, the Cut Hoverboard Level and many others. Coco would have had a much bigger role, and would have even been a playable character and would have joined Crash, Cortex and Nina on their quest to stop the Twins. Due to the finished product of the game being rushed, glitches are abundant in the game, with over 500 discovered. Reception Crash Twinsanity received positive reviews from critics upon release. Play Magazine declared that "Traveller's Tales has delivered a 60 frame/s cartoon epic without sacrificing expanse, dwarfing boss encounters or vivid effects by skillfully balancing model and environment integrity with performance." James B. Pringle of IGN said that "Publisher Vivendi Universal and developer Traveller's Tales have infused so much humor and likeability into the game that you will literally laugh out loud. You'll look forward to defeating each boss not just because you're that much closer to beating the game, but to witness some of the best in-game dialogue and funniest voice acting around." Andrew Wooldridge of 1Up.com said the game "is funny, fun to play, and is a definite improvement on the claustrophobic linear levels of games past". Chris Stead of Gamepro described the game as "great fun for our gaming youth and a humorous piece of nostalgia for veterans keen to spank their bandicoots, one last time". Brent Soboleski of TeamXbox crowned the game as "one of the best Crash titles to have been released since its earliest inception on home consoles, and its creative use of combining past enemies as partners is what gives Twinsanity a new lease on life". Nick Valentino of GameZone said that the game "rises above the game's original roots to bring a game that's both refreshingly humorous as well as downright enjoyable". However, Louis Bedigian of the same site described the game as "double the insanity for all you psychopath-loving gamers out there, but it's half the fun for gamers". Ryan Davis of Gamespot concluded that "it's a little rough around the edges, and it doesn't break new ground for 3D platformers, but it gives the series the shot in the arm that Wrath of Cortex failed to, and what it does, it does pretty well" (Cortex even makes a reference to WoC's failure in a cinematic). Official Xbox Magazine declared that "even if you're frustrated by dying on a jump for the 50th time, you'll still think it's funny." Kristan Reed of EuroGamer said that "the gameplay variation is there for all to see, and when it hits the mark it — believe it or not — is every bit as enjoyable as the very best the genre has to offer, with some true high points to look back on." PSMagazine praised the graphics and controls but criticized the level design, saying that it was "designed to kill the player in as many cheap ways as possible". A reviewer for Game Informer finished with "While it pains me to say this, maybe Crash should make like the entire cast of Blossom and disappear." Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine described the game as "a bummer" and "a tragic tale of missed opportunities, as a funny, engaging platformer shines through the me-too muck". Electronic Gaming Monthly decided that "the funny writing (courtesy of an ex-''Ren & Stimpy'' scribe) can't save this uninspired rehash of antiquated Crash antics with lackluster visuals. Sales Crash Twinsanity had a low amount of sales compared to other Crash games. It is the worst selling home console Crash game, and the third worst selling Crash game overall, after Crash Purple: Ripto's Rampage and Crash Boom Bang, selling 800,000 copies. Gallery See: Crash Twinsanity/Gallery Trivia *If Crash is left idle for 15 minutes or so, he will get stuck in the T-position until moved again, indicating he has a missing animation. *Traveller's Tales Oxford Studio was created specifically for the revival of the Crash Bandicoot series. *When a preview screenshot for Crash Bandicot Purple: Ripto's Rampage showed Nina Cortex, Traveller's Tales Oxford were surprised and upset because Crash Twinsanity was supposed to be her introduction to the series, and Vicarious Visions used the character without informing them. *According to the Crash Evolution lead concept artist, the personalities of the main antagonists of the game, The Evil Twins, were based on the two hateful cockatoos belonging to his girlfriend. *N. Trance was originally going to make an appearance in the cutscene where the other doctors appear in the 10th Dimension treasure room. Evil Crash would be eating his brain with a spoon "like an egg", but this scene was scrapped because it was "a bit gross" and the treasure room scene was quite character-heavy already. The only trace of N.Trance left in the game is his concept art. *The Iceberg Lab warp room in the demo can be found in the game via the levitation hack. *This is the first time Cortex is playable in the main series and the first game in which Nina is playable. *It was intended for Fake Crash to appear as a cameo, stranded with Crunch on a small island next to N. Sanity Island, before being scrapped for technical reasons. *Some of the game's soundtracks are based directly on classical themes. The music from the Doc Amok segment in Totem Hokum is based on "Flight of the Bumblebee" by the Russian composer Nikolai Andreyevich Rimsky-Korsakov. The one from the worm chase in the same level is based on the "Blue Danube Waltz" by the Austrian composer Johann Strauss II. Finally, the music in the chase scene with Rusty Walrus is based on the first part of the "Hebrides Overture" (also known as Fingal's Cave) by the German composer Felix Mendelssohn. *The model of Spyro the Dragon used in this game is the same as the one used in Spyro: A Hero's Tail. This is why Eurocom, the studio that created that game, appears in the credits. *This is the first game in which Lex Lang voices Cortex, and the last game in which Mel Winkler voices Aku Aku before he was replaced by Greg Eagles. *If Crash touches Coco while she's paralyzed, he will take damage. *This game no longer uses box gems, as players need to complete puzzles in order to get gems. *This is the first Crash game to feature a movable camera. *There is no way to skip the in-game cutscenes, even after they're viewed for the first time. The cutscenes in the game were originally intended to be skippable but this was causing too many bugs and was left out due to time constraints. *The cutscene where Farmer Ernest offers a crystal if Crash and Cortex clear his farm of Worms is a reference to a common trope in various video games, such as Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Spyro the Dragon, ''and ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger where tasks must often be completed in order to get a reward. In this case however, Cortex blasts the farmer down and just takes the crystal, stating; "I'm an evil scientist. What do you expect? This isn't a game". **The first two sentences of this quote became one of Cortex's win quotes in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. *Most of the characters look a bit different from their previous designs. *This is the first Crash platformer to not use "Bandicoot" in the title. *This is the first Crash game where Crash doesn't speak or emit any sound at all. This is also true for N. Brio. *This is the first Crash game where all the game's music was done a capella (by mouth). *Relics were going to make an appearance, but got cut from the game. *This game marks the last appearance of Tiny's original design in the main game continuity, as well as N. Tropy and Dingodile's last appearance overall in the main continuity. *The music file does not only contain the retail version's music, but instead many "takes" of each section of each music, with slight differences each take. *The cutscene where the characters are about to enter the tenth dimension, where Cortex quotes "Come now, as we explore, a new dimension!! .....It should've been two new dimensions but we...ran out of time." directly references the cut development time, where the other dimension was ultimately scrapped. *Footage from early development exists where various beta elements can be seen, such as: **If Crash hits a Nitro box or smashes a TNT box, he won't automatically die, like in previous games. **There wasn't a wumpa icon, instead there was a 'Wumpa' counter. **The Uka Uka ice titan boss fight originally took place outside. **There is a very short video on the internet, where Cortex is in Gone a bit Coco and shooting nowhere, showing some finished map pieces of the stage. **Originally, instead of levers (That Cortex pulls with his Ray-Gun) there were going to be computers which Cortex would use in order to activate platforms. This is likely why a hint in the Ice Climb level still exists that tells the player to throw Cortex so he can "hack security consoles" even though only levers are seen in the final game. *In the game, there are many unused and hidden, or either misplaced objects in the game with working scripts and animations, as seen in footage posted by BetaM on YouTube. **Some of the misplaced objects include a spinning blade which was placed outside N.Gin's battleship. The blade deals no damage. **There were many left unused energon-ball (or spheres) which were Blue, Red, and Pinkish colors. And also a De-Activated energon-ball spawner. **The Venus Fly Trap plants could spit spores or green balls at Crash, which he could spin back to deal damage. *The Evil Twins name 'Victor' and 'Moritz' were orginally going to be 'Squawk' and 'Squabble' but the developers found it too lazy and 'Childish'. *It appears some of the cutscenes were finished during an earlier build of the game. One of the cutscenes show Farmer Ernest's farm in a different location and Victor mentions the removed "Vice-Versa Reversa Device" during a later one. *Keith Webb (the lead concept artist for the game) has confirmed that he and a group of ex-developers for Crash Twinsanity have made plans to involve Vicarious Visions in the remaster of the Game, sending an open letter to the company. *In the box art, N. Cortex is shown to have yellow eyes and a blue tongue. However, in the game, they are colored normally. *This is the last game in the series to have any voice actors from the original trilogy reprise their roles. *During the "Birthday Party" scene where numerous villains from the series appear, Polar can be seen holding a Baseball Bat (even though he's not a villain). According to one of the game's developers, Polar appeared because he wanted revenge for Crash riding on his back in Crash 2. The model for Polar in this scene was built from Naughty Dog's original model from said game. References External Links *Wikipedia Article *Archived forum posts by the developers regarding cut content. Crashmania.net. *beyondtwinsanity.com - Fansite dedicated to the game and its hidden and cut content. de:Crash Twinsanity es:Crash Twinsanity fr:Crash TwinSanity it:Crash Twinsanity ja:クラッシュ・バンディクー5 え〜っ クラッシュとコルテックスの野望?!? pl:Crash Twinsanity pt:Crash Twinsanity pt-br:Crash Twinsanity ru:Crash Twinsanity zh:古惑狼5：双宝 Category:Games Category:Sony PlayStation 2 Games Category:Traveller's Tales Games Category:Main Series Games Category:Console Games